La dernière année
by imylee
Summary: Voldemort est mort lors de leur 6e année. Que se passera-t-il durant leur dernière année à Poudlard ? Gloussements, rires, larmes et disputes sont au rendez-vous! Beaucoup HG&RW, très peu de HP&GW. Bonne lecture!
1. Chapitre 1

_**Voici le premier chapitre de ma toute première histoire Ron-Hermione. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et abusez des reviews!! ;)**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

**_imylee_**

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 1- Une nouvelle année scolaire, une dernière fois

Harry passa en revue ce qu'il mettait dans sa valise d'écolier. Pour la dernière fois, il allait partir de chez son oncle. Probablement qu'il n'y remettrait plus jamais les pieds, mais il ne ressentait aucune tristesse. Il n'avait jamais aimé cet endroit, et inversement. Il y voyait plutôt du soulagement.

Maintenant qu'il était âgé de 17 ans, il pouvait utiliser la magie, chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire quand il avait fait sa valise les 6 dernières fois. Il poussa sa valise dans l'étroit couloir donnant sur sa chambre. Il déposa la cage d'Hedwige dessus et vérifia les recoins de sa chambre, une dernière fois. La chambre était vide, sans vie. Il sortit et amena sa valise et la cage vide d'Hedwige dans l'entrée.

- Au revoir! Je m'en vais!! cria-t-il.

Il entendit quelques pas, puis silence. Il vit le mot laissé par tante Pétunia, sur le cadrage de la porte.

« Cher Harry, ton oncle, ton cousin et moi, nous espérons que tu auras du plaisir dans ta vie. »

Harry effaça les lettres en trop et ne garda que m-e-r-c-i.

Il regarda encore une fois la maison puis transplana au Terrier. Aussitôt, il entendit les voix familières de la famille Weasley. Il posa sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige dans l'entrée et fut comprimé par l'étreinte de Mrs Weasley.

- Harry, comme je suis contente de te voir mon garçon! Toujours aussi maigre. Viens, Ron et Hermione sont dans la chambre de Ginny.

- Merci Mrs Weasley

Elle le laissa monter les marches, puis rendu sur l'avant dernier palier, Harry vit de la lumière sous la porte de la chambre de Ginny. Il cogna et ouvrit la porte. Ginny était étendue sur son lit, Hermione était assise sur l'accoudoir du divan dans lequel Ron sommnolait.

La première à réagir fut Hermione, qui lui sauta littéralement au cou.

- Harry! Comment vas-tu?

- Bien, merci. Tu es ici depuis longtemps ?

- À peine quelques heures.

Ginny l'enlaça aussi. Elle le gratifia d'un baiser, chose qui étrangement sorti Ron de sa sieste. Il se leva et serra la main de son meilleur ami.

- J'essaie de m'y faire, pote, crois-moi.

Harry prit la main de Ginny et prit place sur le lit. Hermione reprit place sur l'accoudoir, et Ron sur le divan. Hermione prit la parole.

- Ça fait drôle de se voir avant d'aller à Poudlard, alors qu'on sait que rien cette année ne nous menacera de mort.

- C'est vrai. Normalement, ma mère me piquait une crise d'hystérie pour que je reste à la maison. Là elle veut juste que je quitte pour l'école!

Harry était heureux de se retrouver avec eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron et Hermione prirent congé. Ils sortirent tous deux de la chambre de Ginny et montèrent un étage, vers la chambre de Ron.

Harry discuta avec Ginny, de l'année qui s'en venait à Poudlard. Les deux avaient hâte d'être des élèves normaux dans une école qui n'engage pas des meurtriers comme enseignants.

Dans la chambre située à l'étage supérieur, Ron était assit sur son lit, le dos contre le mur, les bras derrière la tête. Il regardait Hermione qui lisait calmement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis?

Elle releva le visage.

- Histoire de la magie.

Ron ne répliqua pas, mais garda ses yeux fixés sur Hermione. L'année dernière avait été riche en émotions pour eux. Hermione avait montré un dédain total envers Lavande, dès le premier moment, et lui avait été aveuglément jaloux de Cormac.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Rien, je pensais seulement à l'année qui s'en vient. J'ai hâte de pouvoir profiter d'une année normale à Poudlard.

- Ouais, tu parles. On va être en septième. On aura beaucoup de travail à faire. Et puis, on est préfets.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr.

Ron se leva et prit Hermione par le bras.

- J'en ai assez, on va descendre à la cuisine. J'ai faim moi.

Les deux amis descendirent les marches et Ron fit mine d'attacher son lacet pour voir sous la porte de Ginny.

- Très subtil, Ron. Tu pourrais juste cogner.

Elle cogna 3 coups sur la porte et descendit les marches en courant. Ron resta planté là quand Ginny ouvrit la porte, furieuse.

- QUOI!

- Je… Hermione et moi on se demandait si vous vouliez jouer au Quidditch avec nous dehors?

- Hermione ne supporte pas de voler sur un balai.

- …

- Tu mens. Et laisse-nous tranquille veux-tu?

- Trè.

Ron descendit les marches, furieux. Hermione se trouvait en bas des marches et le regardait descendre, un sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas capable de le supporter, que ta sœur sorte avec Harry ?

- Harry est mon meilleur ami.

Il fit une face signifiant que c'était son unique réponse, et qu'ainsi, il avait utilisé un argument auquel elle ne pourrait répliquer. Hermione se dirigea vers Pattenrond et le pris dans ses bras. Au même moment, Mrs Weasley leur annonça qu'elle était allée acheter leurs articles scolaires.

- Et aussi, je veux vous voir au lit pas plus tard que dans 30 minutes. Pas question de partir à la dernière minute cette année.

Ron marmonna quelque chose qui ressembla étrangement à un grognement accompagné de « non mais ça va pas, se coucher aussi tôt! »

- Oh, et Hermione. J'ai récupéré ta robe pour ta graduation. Elle est magnifique. Je l'ai déposée dans ta valise.

- Merci, Mrs Weasley.

- Je peux la voir, ta robe?

Hermione haussa les sourcils. Elle fit non de la tête, mais au même moment, Mrs Weasley intervint.

- Ronald Weasley, si j'étais toi je n'y penserais même pas.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, mais déjà, Hermione et Mrs Weasley n'étaient plus dans le salon. Ron suivit Hermione qui montait déjà dans sa chambre, en face de celle de Ginny. Lorsqu'Hermione entra dans sa chambre, elle ferma la porte au visage du rouquin. Ron n'eut d'autres choix que de monter dans sa chambre et dormir.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva très tôt. Elle ferma sa valise et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de sortir de sa chambre. Ses cheveux formaient de jolies boucles, bien que quelques mèches rebelles fussent ébouriffées sur le dessus de sa tête. Elle descendit les marches, sa valise flottant devant elle. En posant le pied dans le salon, au rez-de-chaussée, elle posa sa valise près de la porte, près de celle de … Ron ?

Elle entra dans la cuisine et vit sa tête rousse préférée de dos, un bol de gruau devant elle. Elle prit place devant Ron, alors qu'un bol remplit de gruau se posa devant elle.

- Dis donc, tu t'es levé tôt ce matin, toi.

- Je me suis couché tellement tôt, normal.

Hermione regardait Ron au travers de sa touffe de cheveux. La quantité de nourriture qu'il mangeait était incroyable, mais la vitesse à laquelle il l'ingurgitait était tout aussi impressionnable.

Rapidement, Harry et Ginny les rejoignirent à la cuisine. Dès qu'elle avait vu Harry, Hermione cessa de fixer Ron aussi intensément.

**_______________**

**_Et puis ? _**

**_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit positif ou négatif._**

**_À bientôt!_**

**_.imylee_**


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews, c'est très apprécié. Aussi, je suis toujours ouverte aux suggestions, ou aux idées qui complèteraient bien mon histoire._**

**_Pour les nouveaux chapitres, je pense que je vais en mettre un par semaine. Disons les lundis ?_**

**_À la semaine prochaine!_**

**_imylee_**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________-_**

Ron ferma la porte du compartiment et s'installa confortablement sur le banc, à la gauche d'Hermione. Harry était assis devant Hermione et il regardait distraitement par la fenêtre. Hermione avait encore son livre d'_Histoire de la Magie _entre les mains, mais elle regardait elle aussi par la fenêtre.

- J'ai manqué quelque chose?

- Non, pourquoi ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, Hermione et toi vous regardiez les deux par la fenêtre.

En entendant son nom, Hermione tourna la tête. Elle avait les sourcils froncés, ce qui lui donnait un regard trop sévère pour la délicatesse de son visage. Bien évidemment, Ron se sentit persécuté par le regard sévère de son amie et il lui demanda brusquement pourquoi elle le regardait comme ça.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, je n'ai rien fait!

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai vu que tu as tenté de saboter ma robe de graduation, crétin!

Ron jeta un regard assassin vers Harry, puis se tourna vers Hermione.

- D'où tu sais ça ?

- Tu avoues en plus!

- Non, du tout! Je demandais seulement pourquoi tu disais ça. Tu m'accuses toujours en premier! Et si c'était Harry qui avait renversé du jus de citrouille dessus ?

- Non, je ne t'accuse pas toujours en premier! Hey… attends, je ne pense pas avoir mentionné de jus de citrouille! RON!

Hermione soupira, laissant ses mains tomber sur son visage.

- Ça me sert à rien de discuter avec toi!

Harry se leva.

- Je pense que je vais aller voir Ginny, moi.

- Non, reste ici. Moi je vais aller prendre l'air. Je n'aime pas me faire accuser pour rien!

Ron sortit du compartiment en poussant rageusement la porte. Sous le choc, un bruit pas très rassurant se fit entendre.

- Harry, fais quelque chose! Tu sais autant que moi que j'ai raison!

- Hermione, ne le prends pas personnel, mais… ah et puis prends-le personnel : Je n'ai pas le goût de me mêler de vos disputes à Ron et toi.

Hermione lui servit le même regard qu'à Ron.

- Tu sais Harry, j'essaie toujours de t'aider, moi. Tu pourrais peut-être essayer de faire la même chose avec moi!

- Tu m'aides ? De quelle façon ?

La jeune fille le gratifia d'un regard entendu, sachant très bien qu'Harry savait de quoi, ou plutôt de qui elle parlait.

- Je parlais de Ginny et toi.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, tu as juste eu à l'aider pour me faire réveiller sur mes sentiments envers elle. Tu l'as aidé elle, pas moi!

- Tu sais très bien que si ce n'était de moi, tu n'aurais probablement jamais réalisé, Harry!

- Si tu le vois comme ça, mais quel est le rapport avec tes disputes avec Ron?

Hermione avait tellement les sourcils froncés qu'Harry ne pouvait presque plus voir ses yeux.

- Tu sais que Ron n'aime vraiment pas ça, Ginny et toi… Et je peux essayer de t'aider à faire passer le morceau.

- À voir comment tu t'y prends pour qu'il t'invite à la graduation, je pense que je vais passer mon tour.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle se contenta d'ouvrir son livre et de faire semblant de le lire. Harry sortit du compartiment et Hermione reposa le livre sur ses genoux et regarda distraitement dehors, se demandant comment des amis qui lui étaient si chers pouvaient réveiller de tels sentiments en elle.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Hermione sortit du compartiment vers celui des préfets. Elle passa devant celui de Ginny et ses amis et vit Harry assis à côté de la rouquine. Elle continua un moment et arriva enfin au compartiment, mais il était vide. Une note avait été laissée sur la porte, annonçant qu'il n'allait pas avoir y de réunion dans le train cette année. Au lieu de ça, elle allait devoir s'informer directement auprès du directeur de sa maison.

Hermione rebroussa chemin et retrouva son compartiment, où Ron était revenu. Ni un ni l'autre ne dit mot. Hermione prit place le plus loin possible de Ron qui jouait aux échecs seul. Près d'une heure plus tard, Ron brisa le silence.

- Tu veux jouer contre moi ?

Hermione le dévisagea un long moment, puis se leva pour prendre place en face de lui. Après quelques ratées d'Hermione, Ron repoussa le jeu.

- Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

- Je voulais juste regarder ta robe, puis mon jus de citrouille a tombé dessus. J'ai essayé de l'enlever avec la magie, mais ça empirait toujours!

Hermione avait tellement la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction qu'elle aurait pu avaler le train au complet par une simple inspiration.

- Avant que tu t'énerves, je te JURE que je n'ai pas fait ça pour mal faire, Hermione!

Hermione se leva et s'approcha dangereusement de Ron, laissant à peine quelques centimètres entre leurs deux visages. On pouvait presque apercevoir de la fumée s'échapper des oreilles d'Hermione, alors que Ron était blanc comme un drap. Malgré sa colère, Hermione chuchota à peine ses mots.

- J'espère bien pour toi! J'ai mis beaucoup d'argent dans cette robe de soirée, Ron! Tu es chanceux que je sois beaucoup plus habile que toi pour enlever les taches sur les vêtements, j'ai réussi à tout nettoyer.

Ron reprit un peu de couleur au visage, et la fumée d'Hermione semblait se dissiper. Hermione avait quelque peu perdu sa contenance en s'approchant ainsi de Ron.

Hermione resta silencieuse, à quelques centimètres de Ron. Ce dernier en profita pour s'éloigner d'elle en appuyant son dos contre le dossier du banc. Ron eut l'impression qu'Hermione se penchait vers lui, encore plus, mais soudainement, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir et Hermione se précipita sur le banc au côté de Ron. Le tout aurait pu sembler normal, si les deux amis n'avaient pas eu le visage cramoisi.

Harry les gratifia d'un regard sceptique.

- Alors, vous l'avez fait ? ((Ceux et celles qui ont vu _Le Prince de Sang-mêlé _y verront le clin d'œil!))

- Quoi ?!

- Ron et toi, vous avez fait la paix ?

- Oh, ça oui…

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, puis Harry les avertit que le train arriverait à Poudlard dans une dizaine de minutes et qu'ils feraient mieux de se changer.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ce deuxième chapitre vous a plus ? Oui ou non, je veux le savoir! ;)_**

**_Je sais que ce chapitre est court, mais le prochain en vaudra 2, promis!!! _**

**_imylee_**

**_._**


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Je suis une écrivaine débutante, amatrice et je prends plaisir à écrire ma première "histoire". Les personnages et l'environnement d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils proviennent bien évidemment de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Merci pour les reviews, c'est toujours apprécié!**_

_**Je vous laisse sur un chapitre assez long, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review!**___

_**imylee.**_

**______________________________________________________________________**

Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny marchaient vers les Sombrals, qui pouvaient maintenant être vus par presque Poudlard en entier, depuis l'année dernière. Au moment où ils voulurent entrer dans la dernière embarcation, ils virent que déjà plusieurs personnes s'y entassaient. Ron soupira et entra dans l'embarcation, prenant la main d'Hermione pour l'aider à monter.

- Est-ce qu'il y a assez de place pour Ginny et moi ?

- Oui, allez, rentrez.

Les quatre personnes qui se trouvaient déjà dans l'embarcation eurent un instant de surprise, s'apercevant que c'était bel et bien Harry Potter et ses amis qui se joignaient à eux. À en juger par leurs visages, ils devaient être en deuxième année, tout au plus.

- Salut, je suis Hermione. Lui c'est Ron. Ceux qui entrent, c'est Harry et Ginny.

Une petite brunette, le visage coloré par les tâches de rousseur, répondit pour le groupe.

- Salut.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui pouffait de rire. Elle lui donna un coup de poing sur le bras, tout en le gratifiant d'un regard sévère.

- Tasse-toi au lieu de rire du monde tout le temps.

Ron était complètement au fond de l'embarcation, il lui était bien difficile de se tasser davantage. Quand Harry et Ginny furent installés, Hermione avait le bras fusionné à celui de Ron.

- C'est intime dit donc…

En repensant aux sens des mots qu'il venait de dire, les joues de Ron prirent une teinte rouge violacée. Hermione fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu, même si elle avait la sensation que ses joues étaient en feu. Les pompiers étaient peut-être déjà en route.

La petite brunette chef-d'équipe semblait avoir perdu sa timidité au même moment où Ron avait perdu son teint couleur drap blanc.

- Alors, c'est vrai ce que l'on dit ?

Les quatre acolytes attendirent qu'elle poursuive. L'impatience de Ron se fit rapidement sentir.

- Quoi ?

- Et bien, que vous avez tué Voldemort avec un collier et un diadème ?

- En fait, non. On devait détruire ces éléments avant de pouvoir tuer Voldemort pour vrai…

- Ça revient au même!

- Non, c'est complètement différent. Je n'ai vu personne tuer quelqu'un en lui lançant un diadème!

Ginny posa (difficilement) une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- Harry, calme-toi. Tu sais très bien que les gens racontent toujours n'importe quoi…

- Oui, c'est vrai ça…

Ron avait regardé Hermione en chuchotant cette phrase.

Hermione le dévisagea.

- Crétin.

La petite brunette agaçante sortie presque immédiatement après l'arrêt des Sombrals. Harry la regardait s'en aller, une once de colère dans les yeux. Ginny vint se poster devant lui en lui posant les deux mains sur les épaules.

- Harry, pourquoi t'en fais-tu autant avec ça ? Voldemort est mort, tu es vivant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

- Que les gens sachent la vérité. Pourquoi personne n'est au courant pour les Horcruxes ?

- Tu as toi-même décidé de ne pas en parler…

À quelques mètres d'eux, Ron les fixait. Il avait le regard sévère. Il se pencha vers Hermione.

- Ils vont arrêter, oui, de se bécoter ?

Hermione le regarda, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que Ron disait. Elle posa son regard sur Harry et Ginny. Ginny avait posé ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry. Elle semblait essayer de le convaincre de quelque chose.

- Ron, ils sont à deux mètres de distance… Je te l'ai dit, plus tu le verras comme ça, plus tu ne vas pas aimer les voir ensemble. Accepte donc le fait qu'ils s'aiment, ça ne devrait pas te suffire ?

- Depuis quand deux personnes qui s'aiment sont automatiquement en couple? J'ai mes raisons de croire que ce n'est pas toujours le cas, Hermione.

Hermione lui jeta un regard entendu, puis elle alla retrouver Harry et Ginny qui marchaient déjà vers la Grande Salle.

La répartition était maintenant terminée, et les quatre acolytes étaient assis à la table des Gryffondor.

- Au moins, c'était la dernière fois qu'on assistait au spectacle du Choixpeau Magique. Je commence à en avoir assez qu'il nous dise quoi faire, alors que lui-même n'est qu'un chapeau.

Hermione lui assena un coup de coude direct dans les côtes.

- Quoi ?

- Au lieu de te moquer du Choixpeau Magique, pourquoi tu n'écoutes pas ce que le professeur McGonagall raconte?

Ron et Hermione étaient penchés, l'un vers l'autre et se parlaient en chuchotant. Ron tenait sa cote fraichement frappée par le coude d'Hermione.

- Tu veux la vraie raison, où celle logique ?

- Ce que tu peux être exaspérant à la fin!

Hermione lui tourna le dos. Ron fit signe à Harry qu'Hermione était folle, puis il continua à manger le dessert. Harry ne prit pas la peine d'intervenir, ce genre de chose arrivait beaucoup trop souvent entre Ron et Hermione.

Après le dîner, Hermione et Ron durent remplir leurs rôles de préfets, soit de diriger les premières années vers la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Immédiatement après être entrés dans la salle commune, Ron s'installa sur le divan devant le feu, après avoir chassé des premières années. Harry prit place sur le divan à côté de Ron.

- J'espère que c'est correct avec toi que je sois avec Ginny ?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'Hermione m'a dit…

- Elle en sait quoi?! Mais non ça ne me fait rien du tout.

- Vraiment…

Ron avait le teint rouge et ses lèvres étaient blanchies par la pression qu'il leur exerçait pour se taire.

- Oui, oui, vraiment. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse!!

- Tu as raison, tu ne peux rien faire !

Puis Harry se leva en riant et monta dans son dortoir. Ron fulmina quelques minutes, avant qu'Hermione ne vienne prendre place sur le divan.

- Tu sais, tu devrais le dire à Harry que tu fais des efforts considérables pour accepter la situation avec Ginny. Il comprendrait.

- Et tu vas aller répéter ça à tout le monde après ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

Ron enleva son bras du dossier et se leva.

- Tu parles à Harry de ce qu'on parle ?

- Non, mais pas du tout!

Hermione était maintenant levée, face à Ron. Il avait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle.

- Alors, tu parles dans mon dos avec Harry ?

Hermione murmura à peine sa réponse.

- Si tu savais ce que je peux dire à Harry sur toi…

De toute évidence, Ron n'avait rien entendu car il s'éloigna d'Hermione, furieux. Hermione s'effondra sur le divan, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Près d'une heure plus tard, elle releva la tête et vit Ron, entouré de filles, à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle sentit son sang brûler ses veines. Elle se leva, en furie, et avec sa baguette, fit voler divers objets sur Ron. Plusieurs le manquèrent de peu, mais un gros chandelier le frappa violement dans l'estomac. Ron eut à peine le temps de voir une touffe de cheveux ébouriffés se faufiler hors de la salle commune. Il eut une impression de déjà-vu.

Hermione marchait rapidement, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller. Elle marchait vite pour faire sortir la frustration et la colère. Elle vivait une autre crise de jalousie. Elle croyait avoir trouvé un moyen de l'éviter, mais c'était inévitable. Voir Ron avec quelqu'un d'autre la blessait terriblement. Elle s'arrêta au 7e étage, devant une porte qu'elle pensait ne jamais avoir vue. Elle entra et vit un livre à la couverture dorée, ouvert au centre. Une immense table longeait le mur droit, près duquel une chaise était installée. Il y avait une lumière tamisée et l'ambiance était au repos. Hermione s'avança vers le livre et vit des inscriptions sur la page de gauche. Comme si le livre n'avait été fini d'être écrit. Elle tourna la page pour voir le commencement du paragraphe. Plusieurs écritures remplissaient les pages du livre. À certains endroits, Hermione cru voir des traces de larmes. Elle prit le livre et s'installa sur la table pour le feuilleter à son aise. Ses doigts effleurèrent le parchemin vieilli. Elle commença sa lecture.

« _Quelle ne fut pas ma douleur quand je l'ai vu au bras de cette fille. Qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi ? Elle n'est même pas dans la même maison que nous! Ce n'est même pas son genre de fille. En fait, pourquoi je m'en fais avec ça ? Je pense que je m'en fais surtout parce que je tiens à lui beaucoup plus que je ne veux le montrer. Il est beaucoup plus qu'un ami pour moi, et le fait de le voir au bras d'une autre me le prouve… _»

Hermione tourna quelques pages pour tomber sur une écriture plus masculine et carrée. Elle poursuivit la lecture.

« _Ce stupide joueur de Quidditch, il l'invite seulement pour l'embrasser. Mais moi je ne le supporte pas, lui et ses grands airs! Il est notre ennemi, et fraterniser avec l'ennemi est fatal! Surtout quand elle, délicate et précieuse, fraternise avec ce colosse étranger. Quand je lui dis qu'elle fraternise avec l'ennemi, tout sort de travers et je suis incapable de lui dire réellement ce que je veux lui dire._ »

Hermione caressa l'écriture avec son doigt. L'écriture lui était familière, elle l'avait si souvent lue pour en corriger les erreurs dans des devoirs de Métamorphose. La situation décrite lui était beaucoup trop familière. Qu'était donc ce livre ? Était-ce vraiment un livre dans lequel les gens venaient y écrire leur jalousie, ou les sentiments qui s'y rattachent ? Comment cela pouvait-il exister…

Hermione regarda autour d'elle et su où elle se trouvait. Dans la salle sur demande, bien sûr! Elle avait demandé un moyen de sortir ces sentiments d'elle. Comme toutes les personnes qui avaient écrit dans ce livre. Hermione prit la plume dorée qui trainait sur la table et rédigea ses sentiments.

Ron marchait partout dans le château, à la recherche d'Hermione qui avait déserté la salle commune depuis presque trois heures. Ron venait tout juste de laisser les filles qui l'entouraient pour faire son tour de préfet, avant d'aller au lit. Hermione et lui avait l'habitude, l'année dernière, de faire leur tour de garde ensemble.

Hermione sorti de la salle sur demande, tout en se sentant soulagée d'avoir écrit dans ce livre. Elle prit le chemin de la salle commune, mais entendit des pas venants de la droite. Elle essaya de se cacher, mais elle ne trouva aucune place. Une chandelle fit briller son insigne de préfet et elle se rappela soudainement qu'elle devait faire son tour de garde. Normalement, elle le faisait avec Ron. Il devait tellement être occupé à bécoter ses groupies qu'il avait dû oublier son travail de préfet. Alors qu'Hermione se mit à marcher vers la gauche, s'éloignant des bruits de pas qui venaient de la droite, elle entendit quelqu'un murmurer son nom. Elle se retourna vivement et aperçu une tache orange au coin du mur. Elle poussa un soupir et continua sa marche vers la salle commune. Ron se mit à courir après elle. Rapidement, il l'avait rejoint.

- Hermione, attends-moi!

Hermione accéléra le pas, mais Ron la retint par le bras, la forçant à s'arrêter et se tourner vers lui. Il vint pour prendre la parole, mais Hermione le coupa.

- Quoi ?

- P…pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu pour faire notre tour de garde ensemble ?

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis partie de la salle commune depuis très longtemps.

- Oui, je t'ai vu partir…

- C'est tout ?

- De quoi, c'est tout ?

- Tu voulais juste me demander ça, où tu avais d'autre chose à me dire ?

Ron la regarda un moment, puis baissa le regard. Il lâcha le bras d'Hermione et resta devant elle, piteux. Instinctivement, Hermione voulu le serrer dans ses bras, mais elle se ravisa. Elle resta froide et distante.

- Ron, j'aimerais bien finir mon tour de garde, je suis fatiguée.

Alors qu'Hermione se remettait à marcher, Ron effleura sa main, mais Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait rien senti, et marcha le plus rapidement possible vers la salle commune, essuyant vite ces larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

* * *

**_Vous savez quoi faire maintenant! À bientôt xoxo_**


	4. Chapitre 4

_Les personnages et l'environnement d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils proviennent bien évidemment de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling._

_Merci pour les reviews, c'est toujours apprécié!_

_Je suis désolée du délais pour ce quatrième chapitre. Il était écrit depuis un petit bout, mais avec le début des classes, le temps me manquait._

**_Le chapitre est court, mais le prochain est déjà écrit (il est long!) et je le posterai dans quelques jours._**

_Bonne lecture!!!_

______________________________________________________________________

**CHAPITRE 4 – Un ami pour tout**

Ron contemplait son devoir de métamorphose d'un air absent. Harry terminait le sien, et Hermione rangeait déjà le sien dans son sac. Ron et elle ne se parlait presque plus depuis deux moi, mais Harry n'en faisait pas tout un plat. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi, et préférait ne pas s'en mêler. Toutefois, ce manège durait depuis presque deux mois, et il était vraiment tanné d'être le seul à parler. Il vit qu'Hermione allait partir, alors il l'intercepta juste avant qu'elle ne se lève.

- Dis, Hermione, ça te dirais d'aller marcher dans le parc ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Ron qui faisait semblant de lire son texte de métamorphose. Comme il ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper, Hermione acquiesça en hochant la tête.

- Parfait, allons-y!

Harry et Hermione se levèrent en même temps et sortirent de la salle commune l'un derrière l'autre. À peine avaient-ils franchis la porte qui menait à l'extérieur, dans le parc, qu'Harry ne passa pas par quatre chemins.

- Vous allez arrêter un jour de faire ça ?

- Faire quoi, Harry ?

- Ron et toi, vous allez arrêter de vous faire la tête ?

Hermione soupira puis joua avec le bout de son foulard.

- Harry, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça en a l'air…

- Ginny et moi…

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement.

- Ce qu'on vit, Ron et moi, c'est très différent.

- Au contraire, je pense que c'est sensiblement la même chose!

- Bien sûr que non! On est des meilleurs amis, et on veut le meilleur pour l'autre.

- Et pourquoi tu ne me boudes pas parce que je suis avec Ginny?

- Parce que… Ginny est une fille bien. Et je verrais TRÈS mal Ron sortir avec sa sœur. Notre seul problème, c'est qu'on est amis. Il est avec Lavande et...c'est tout!

Hermione retourna dans le château et se dirigeait déjà vers la salle commune, mais Harry la rattrapa vite.

- Écoute, Hermione. Tu sais très bien qu'est-ce que je veux dire et tu sais très bien que c'est vraiment ça.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry, et il pu apercevoir ses yeux remplis de larmes et son sourire triste.

- Oui, Harry, je sais que c'est ça. Malheureusement, il ne ressent pas la même chose pour moi. Alors soit gentil, et laisse moi partir.

Harry lâcha le bras de son amie et la vit qui parti rapidement vers la salle commune.

Lorsqu'Hermione entra dans la salle commune, elle aperçu Ron qui était assis devant le feu, avec Lavande qui lui parlait avec enthousiasme. Ron semblait ne pas l'écouter, préférant fixer l'entrée de la salle commune. Hermione crut le voir faire un léger mouvement vers l'avant quand elle entra, mais elle marcha le plus rapidement possible vers le dortoir des filles et il n'eut pas le temps de se lever avant qu'elle soit rendue au dortoir auquel il n'avait pas accès.

Quand Harry entra dans la salle commune, il vit Ron qui était avec Lavande et qui semblait ne pas l'écouter. Il lui fit signe qu'il montait se coucher et Ron fit signe à Lavande qu'il allait faire son tour de préfet.

Ron attendit une dizaine de minutes à l'extérieur de la salle commune, espérant qu'Hermione viendrait le rejoindre. Cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'ils ne faisaient plus leur tour de préfet ensemble, mais il avait une once d'espoir pour ce soir. Lorsqu'il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà 22h30, il dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Juste comme il se mit à marcher, la peinture de la grosse dame se tassa et une touffe broussailleuse de cheveux bruns en sorti.

Il s'arrêta, comme son cœur qui avait cessé de battre. Hermione releva le visage et ferma doucement les yeux. Ron se demandait si elle était déçue de le voir là, ou plutôt elle était soulagée qu'il ait compris qu'il devait l'attendre ce soir. Hermione se mit à marcher et Ron la suivit. Ils marchaient côtes à côtes, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas faite depuis des mois. Ce fut Hermione qui se lança en premier.

- Je ne savais pas si tu allais m'attendre ce soir.

- J'allais partir, ça faisait 15 minutes que je t'attendais. J'avais espoir que ce soir, tu viendrais avec moi.

Hermione tourna le visage vers Ron qui la regardait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne pourrais pas dire… Vous avez parlé de quoi, Harry et toi ?

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au rouquin. Il regardait droit devant lui. Elle enchaina.

- Il m'a demandé pourquoi on ne se parlait plus. Je lui ai dit que c'était simplement un malentendu. On n'est pas nécessairement en froid, seulement, je n'approuve pas ta façon de faire avec les filles.

- Et voilà.

- Comment ça « et voilà » ?

- Et bien, c'est ça.

- Ça quoi ? Soit plus clair Ron!

- C'est tout ce qu'il y a comme problème entre nous. Tu n'aimes pas que je sorte avec pleins de filles, et je n'aime pas que tu me dises quoi faire. C'est ça le problème.

Hermione roula les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans les toilettes pour vérifier que personne ne s'y cachait. Ron perçu le regard sceptique d'Hermione et il cru bon d'enchainer.

- C'est bien ça ?

Hermione le regarda un long moment dans les yeux.

- Oui, c'est ça. Tu as raison, ce n'est que ça...

Pour toute réponse, Ron lui servit un sourire.

Sur leur chemin de retour vers la salle commune, Ron avait trouvé son humeur habituelle et il blaguait sur Lavande. Hermione n'esquissa aucun sourire aussitôt le nom de Lavande prononcé et une fois entré dans la salle commune, elle se dépêcha d'aller dans son dortoir, après avoir brièvement aperçu Lavande assise sur le divan dans la salle commune.

Ron essaya de ne pas faire de bruits, mais Lavande l'entendit tout de même. Elle se leva et se posta devant lui.

- Dis donc toi!

Elle posa son index sur la poitrine du rouquin qui eut un mouvement de recul.

- Tu es resté bien longtemps avec elle durant ton tour de garde je trouve!

- Lavande, on a fait le même tour que d'habitude.

- Bien sûr! Je ne suis pas idiote! Ça fait deux mois qu'elle ne te parle plus et ne fait plus le tour de garde avec toi et soudainement, vous le refaites ensemble ?

- Ça va pas la tête! Hermione est ma meilleure amie, je ne peux plus passer de temps avec elle ?

- Non justement! Si tu voyais comment elle te regarde, tu ne dirais pas ça!

- Comment elle me regarde ? Comment elle me regarde ? Tu sais quoi Lavande, je sais maintenant pourquoi la dernière fois on s'était quitté. Tu es envahissante avec tes questions! Je ne veux plus être avec toi. Lâche-moi!

Sous le regard outré de Lavande, Ron se dirigea vers son dortoir et eut la certitude de voir une touffe de cheveux monter les marches rapidement.

* * *

**_À bientôt, et vous savez quoi faire!_**

**_imylee_**

**_xoxo_**


	5. Chapitre 5

**_J'avais promis un autre chapitre plus long et plus vite, voici! J'ai vu que plusieurs lisent ma fic, merci! _**

**_Par contre, je détesterais pas avoir quelques reviews, question de savoir si je vais vers le droit chemin!_**

**_Assez discuté, bonne lecture!_**

**_(Les personnages proviennent évidemment de l'imaginaire de J.K Rowling)_**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**CHAPITRE 5 – Pourquoi pas maintenant ?**

Hermione se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit ce soir là et elle n'était plus capable de s'endormir. Elle emporta son livre d'_Histoire de la magie _et descendit dans la salle commune. Elle s'installa devant la braise qu'était devenu le feu et ouvrit le livre. Juste comme elle allait commencer à lire, elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Elle tourna la tête pour voir qui, comme elle, n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle vit alors une tête rousse qui s'avançait vers elle. Il prit place à côté d'elle sur le divan et posa sa tête entre ses mains.

- Je ne suis plus avec Lavande.

- Oui, je sais j'ai entendu… et vu.

- Je savais que tu étais là. Ça aurait été plus dramatique que tu arrives quand je lui ai dis que je la laissais.

Hermione rit un instant et posa sa main dans le dos de Ron, cherchant à le réconforter. Il avait toujours la tête dans les mains.

- Hermione, tu pensais à quoi quand je t'ai demandé si notre problème c'était bien juste mes fréquentations ?

- Je pensais juste que normalement, des amis ça n'a pas nécessairement ce genre de réactions. Regarde, avec Harry, c'est complètement différent.

- Harry sort avec ma sœur. Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Je sais… Mais je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec Harry, ce que je vis avec toi quand tu es avec une autre fille.

Ron releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Aussitôt, Hermione enleva sa main du dos de Ron et regarda le tapis.

- 'Mione… pense-tu vraiment que nous deux, c'est ça ?

Hermione releva le visage. Ron posa sa main sur la joue d'Hermione, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux. Ron caressa sa joue.

- Je crois que les deux on sait ça depuis un bout de temps. Mais crois-tu vraiment qu'on soit prêts à passer à cette étape, nous deux ?

Hermione posa sa main sur celle de Ron, puis tristement, elle fit signe que non. Ron prit sa main et posa un baiser dessus. Il se releva et lâcha la main d'Hermione. Elle essuya du revers une larme qui coulait sur sa joue et sourit tristement à Ron.

- Dans le futur, peut-être, mais pas maintenant…

Ron retourna dans son dortoir, le pas lent, tandis qu'Hermione versait quelques larmes silencieuses. Elle trouvait ça ironique qu'ils ne soient pas prêts à être ensemble après sept ans d'amitié, mais étaient-ils prêts à mettre de côté cette amitié qui leur était si cher, au profit de leurs sentiments amoureux ? Et si Hermione ne désirait Ron que parce qu'il lui était inaccessible ? Ou pire, serait-elle déçue si leur couple n'est pas ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé ?

Hermione passa un très long moment à réfléchir, et monta finalement se recoucher.

Le lendemain matin, ni Hermione, ni Ron ne firent mention de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, mais Harry et Ginny comprirent qu'ils s'adressaient de nouveau la parole. Harry remarqua quelques sourires, mais il n'en fit pas tout un plat.

Au déjeuner, alors que Ginny et Harry étaient déjà attablés, Harry demanda à Ginny si elle avait aussi remarqué comment Ron et Hermione se regardaient.

- Oui, mais Hermione ne veut rien me dire. Tu sais je pense qu'elle est juste bien heureuse que son Ron soit enfin débarrassé de Lavande. Comme nous tous d'ailleurs.

- Tu as peut-être raison.

Il tourna la tête et vit Hermione et Ron en grande conversation. Les deux marchaient vers les deux places libres devant Harry et Ginny. Par contre, aussitôt qu'ils furent assis, ils cessèrent de parler, ce qui eut le don de réveiller la curiosité d'Harry.

- Vous parliez de quoi… avant de vous asseoir ?

Avant de poser la question, Harry s'était attendu à ce que les deux amis se regardent pour trouver un mensonge, mais curieusement, ils ne le firent pas. Ce fut Ron qui répondit, de façon plutôt convaincante pour un mensonge pensa Harry.

- On parlait des cadeaux qu'on a achetés pour Noël. C'est drôle parce qu'on a acheté la même chose pour toi!

- Très drôle en effet… Et c'est tout ? Vous parlez de ça un mois avant Noël ?

- Oui, en quoi ça dérange ?

Ginny donna un violent coup de coude dans les cotes d'Harry, et les yeux remplis d'eau, il ajouta que c'était drôle, simplement.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry et Ginny partirent marcher dans le parc, alors que Ron et Hermione restèrent dans la salle commune, presque déserte grâce à la belle température extérieure. Hermione terminait son devoir de potions, alors que Ron regardait distraitement par la fenêtre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait terminé un devoir avant Hermione, mais en fait, c'était parce que Hermione l'avait aidé avant de faire son propre devoir.

- Tu peux aller dehors avec Harry et Ginny, j'en ai encore pour un bout de temps avec ce devoir de potions.

Ron tourna la tête vers Hermione.

- Non ça va.

Hermione avait la tête penchée vers son parchemin, et ses sourcils étaient froncés. Ron aimait la regarder travailler. Il se sentit comme Viktor Krum, et il secoua la tête pour s'enlever l'image du joueur de Quidditch dans la tête. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par la voix de Lavande. Il tourna la tête vers elle au moment où elle prononçait son nom en sanglotant.

- Il m'a dit que j'étais complètement folle!

Les quelques filles rassemblées autour d'elle regardèrent Ron d'un air désapprobateur. Une d'entre elles posa ses yeux sur Hermione et elle fit une face outrée. Ron roula des yeux.

- Hermione, tu as bientôt fini ?

- Je te l'ai dit, j'en ai au moins pour 10 bonnes minutes.

Ron tapa du pied impatiemment durant ces 10 minutes. Il évitait de porter attention à ce que Lavande racontait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était bel et bien folle. Aussitôt qu'Hermione rangea ses affaires, il la poussa hors de la salle commune. Il la prit par la main et l'attira vers la Salle sur Demande du 7e étage. Une porte massive brune se trouvait devant eux. Ron l'ouvrit et fit entrer Hermione. Il ferma la porte après eux.

- Ron, où sommes-nous?

Ron jeta un coup d'œil autour et vit une petite salle ronde, où le soleil entrait par les nombreuses fenêtres hautes. Il n'y avait qu'un petit divan au centre de la pièce.

- Pas exactement ce à quoi je pensais, mais ça fera.

- Ron, qu'est-ce que qui fera ?

- La Salle sur Demande.

- Oui, je sais. Mais pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?

- En fait, j'en avais assez des commentaires de Lavande. Je voulais plus de tranquillité.

Hermione lâcha la main de Ron et s'installa sur le divan. Ron vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

- On est plus ensemble depuis presqu'une semaine et elle pleure encore comme une fillette. Et elle dit des choses fausses sur moi!!

- Ron, tu n'as qu'à faire comme si tu ne l'entendais pas.

- Facile à dire, surtout qu'elle a toujours son Fanclub qui nous dévisage.

- Qui nous dévisage ?

- Oui, tout à l'heure, je sais plus laquelle qui t'as regardé comme si tu étais l'incarnation des problèmes de Lavande.

- Peu importe.

Hermione replaça ses cheveux d'un geste impatient. Elle regarda Ron dans les yeux, attendant qu'il poursuive la conversation. Voyant qu'il n'allait manifestement pas parler, elle poursuivit.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ?

- En fait, je ne suis plus certain que c'est une bonne idée…

- Quoi, pourquoi ?

Ron se leva et tendit la main vers Hermione. Il l'aida à se relever puis l'approcha de lui. Hermione resta muette. Ron prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains.

- Penses-tu que c'était une bonne idée ?

Hermione hocha la tête, en signe d'approbation. Ron approcha son visage de celui d'Hermione et pour la première fois, leurs lèvres s'unirent. Ils s'échangèrent un premier baiser tendre et romantique. Hermione passa ses bras autour de Ron. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, s'arrêtant parfois pour se regarder dans les yeux.

Au bout d'un moment, Ron prit la main d'Hermione et l'attira vers la porte. Elle l'arrêta brusquement. Ron se retourna et vit qu'Hermione avait le visage anxieux, et les yeux ronds.

- Mione, ça va ?

- Ron, comment… on va l'annoncer à Harry ?

- Tu t'inquiètes vraiment de la réaction d'Harry ?

- Pas toi ?

- Au nombre de fois qu'il m'a fait des commentaires sur nous deux, je pense pas non.

Ron tira sur la main d'Hermione, mais elle refusait d'avancer.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi on avait dit, il y a une semaine, qu'on n'était pas prêts, et maintenant on serait prêts, déjà ?

Ron resta muet.

- Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas nécessairement la meilleure idée ?

Ron lâcha la main d'Hermione et s'approcha d'elle.

- Mione, je ne te suis pas là…

- J'en avais envie, de t'embrasser, mais…

Ron eut l'impression qu'elle resta silencieuse pendant un siècle, mais il ne voulait pas parler à sa place. Il attendit, et fut assez fier de ne pas avoir craqué quand elle continua enfin, sa phrase.

- … tu viens juste de laisser Lavande et ça serait trop tôt. Même si je ne la porte pas dans mon cœur, je peux comprendre les sentiments qu'elle peut ressentir en ce moment.

Ron poussa un soupir d'exaspération et passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait une face en point d'interrogation au moment où il s'adressa à Hermione.

- Tu te mets à avoir de l'empathie pour Lavande ? J'aurai tout vu!

Ron ouvrit la porte violement et sortit, laissant Hermione là, seule.

Hermione sortit rapidement de la Salle sur demande, essayant de rattraper Ron. Elle couru vers la salle commune, priant pour qu'il s'y trouve. Elle entra et ne vit que Lavande qui discutait toujours avec ses amies. Quand elle vit Hermione, elle s'arrêta de parler. Hermione la dévisagea du regard puis se retourna vers le trou du portrait de la vieille dame, pour aller voir si Ron n'était pas dehors.

- Hermione ?

Hermione retourna son attention vers Lavande qui venait de l'appeler. Lavande s'était approché d'elle, ses amies derrière elle.

- Quoi, Lavande ?

- Tu devrais avoir honte de me faire ça. Tu sais comment j'aime Ron!

Hermione la regarda un long moment avant de pouvoir parler sans pouffer de rire.

- Vraiment, tu l'aime ? Le mot n'est pas un peu fort ?

- Non, du tout! Il a été mon petit copain, moi!

Hermione lui servit son fameux regard sévère.

- C'est bien que tu me le rappelle, mais je pense que vous deux c'est terminé. Je me trompe ?

Hermione s'étonnait elle-même des propos qu'elle tenait. Elle avait une forte envie de détruire le peu de ce qui restait de Lavande, mais cette dernière repris contenance plus vite qu'Hermione l'aurait cru. Elle semblait avoir l'habitude des chicanes de filles, cette Lavande!

- Et toi, tu as fini enfin de m'envier parce que j'ai pu embrasser Ron pendant des mois alors que tu ne faisais qu'en rêver ?

Lavande esquissa un mouvement de tête, signe qu'elle croyait avoir bouché son opposante. Hermione n'avait plus le choix, si elle voulait achever cette petite guerre, elle devait dire quelque chose qui blesserait vraiment Lavande. Mais quoi? Hermione n'avait pas l'habitude de se chicaner avec une autre personne que Ron, ou Harry à la limite.

Alors que Lavande passait à côté d'Hermione pour sortir de la salle commune, Hermione se lança.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne faisais qu'en rêver, hein Lavande ? Y-as-tu déjà pensé ?

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Venez les filles, on va aller faire un tour dehors.

Sur ce, une Lavande ébranlée sorti de la salle commune, ses moutons à ses trousses. Hermione reprit contenance, consciente de la portée de ses paroles. C'était clair que Lavande avait compris le message, mais qu'en penserait Harry, Ginny,... et Ron... Il valait mieux qu'Hermione trouve Ron avant Lavande. Sinon ça aurait l'effet d'une bombe.

* * *

**_Une petite review peut-être ?_**

**_imylee_**


End file.
